A temperature sensor which includes a temperature sensing element covered with a mold resin body is configured as follows. The temperature sensing element such as a thermistor and terminals are connected to each other with lead wires to form a detector. The detector is molded to be buried in a resin case. With such a temperature sensor, in which the temperature sensing element is covered with the mold resin body, position of the temperature sensing element inside the resin case has a great influence on its detection accuracy of temperature. Therefore, it is important to increase positional accuracy of the temperature sensing element.
Patent Literatures 1 to 3 have been known to be aimed at increasing the positional accuracy of a temperature sensing element.
The configuration of the temperature sensor of Patent Literatures 1 is shown in FIG. 7. Resin case 1 has an opening into which detector 5 is inserted, with the detector being configured with temperature sensing element 2, terminals 3, and lead wires 4. Then, the opening is filled with mold resin 6 to integrate detector 5, resin case 1, and mold resin 6.
The configuration of the temperature sensor of Patent Literatures 2 is shown in FIG. 8. Lead wires 4 are covered with insulating resin 7.
The configuration of the temperature sensor of Patent Literatures 3 is shown in FIG. 9. Detector 5 is configured with temperature sensing element 2, terminals 3, and lead wires 4. When the detector is molded, temperature sensing element 2 is subjected to positioning by using locating pin 8.